Cam Severson
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Norquay, SK, CAN | career_start = 1998 | career_end = 2010 | draft = 192nd overall | draft_year = 1997 | draft_team = San Jose Sharks | former_teams = Straubing Tigers (DEL) Linz EHC (Austria) Syracuse Crunch (AHL) Omaha Ak-Sar-Ben Knights (AHL) Columbus Blue Jackets (NHL) Milwaukee Admirals (AHL) Cincinnati Mighty Ducks (AHL) Mighty Ducks of Anaheim (NHL) Hartford Wolf Pack (AHL) Quad City Mallards (UHL) Portland Pirates (AHL) Peoria Rivermen (ECHL) Louisiana IceGators (ECHL) Oklahoma City Blazers (CHL) Steaua Bucureşti Hockey Mississippi RiverKings (CHL) }} Cam Severson (born January 15, 1978 in Norquay, Saskatchewan) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey centre. Draft He was drafted in the eighth round, 192nd overall, by the San Jose Sharks in the 1997 NHL Entry Draft. Career After playing five full seasons in the Western Hockey League and part of a sixth, Severson joined the Central Hockey League's Oklahoma City Blazers during the 1998–99 season. He spent the 1999–2000 season in the East Coast Hockey League and part of the 2000–01 season in the United Hockey League before joining the American Hockey League. He was spent the majority of his professional career playing for various AHL teams, but has made a few stops in the National Hockey League. Severson played two games for the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim during the 2002–03 season and 31 during the 2003–04 season, during which he scored three goals. Most recently, he appeared in two games with the Columbus Blue Jackets in the 2005–06 season, after his rights were acquired from the Calgary Flames on February 28 in exchange for Cale Hulse. He moved to Germany's Deutsche Eishockey Liga in 2006, joining the Straubing Tigers. He stayed with the Tigers in the 2007–08 season, but with just one goal in 13 games, he was let go by the team. In 2008 he was offered a job as an assistant coach of the Spokane Chiefs, a major junior team in the Western Hockey League, but instead joined Steaua Bucureşti Hockey, a Romanian Hockey League team. Severson became both the first Canadian and former NHL player to play in Romania. Mid-way through the season, Severson was named assistant coach of the team, and promoted to head coach. He was a coach/player of Steaua Bucureşti Hockey of the Romanian Hockey League and Liga MOL in Romania and joined on 18 August back to USA to sign for Mississippi RiverKings. In 2010, he joined the Spokane Jr. Chiefs Bantam AAA Hockey Team in Spokane, WA as their head coach . He also puts on various camps throughout the year at the Eagles Ice-a-Rena, including Sever's Summer Hockey School, and enlists the help of current and former WHL and KIJHL players, such as Tyler Johnson and Tanner Mort of the Spokane Chiefs, Tyler Alos of the Seattle Thunderbirds, and others . References Trivia *Severson shoots left. *Severson started his own hockey school in 2010. External links * * * Category:Born in 1978 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cincinnati Mighty Ducks players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:Kamloops Blazers alumni Category:Lethbridge Hurricanes alumni Category:Louisiana IceGators (ECHL) players Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:Omaha Ak-Sar-Ben Knights players Category:Peoria Rivermen (ECHL) players Category:Portland Pirates players Category:Prince Albert Raiders alumni Category:Quad City Mallards players Category:San Jose Sharks draft picks Category:Steaua Rangers players Category:Straubing Tigers players Category:Swift Current Broncos alumni Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:Retired in 2010